Falls among the elderly, one of the most common reasons requiring medical intervention and a contributing factor in 40% of nursing home admissions, are a major health problem. Several studies have identified quantifiable gait markers that appear to distinguish between elderly fallers and non-fallers. These studies have relied on data acquired in gait-laboratories. Extending gait assessment capability, and falls detection, into the home could provide valuable before-the-fact information on gait weakness evolution, which in turn could be used to assess the efficiency of counter measures. Current mobile gait analysis techniques are insufficient because they rely on compliance or are too intrusive. The development of a new gait assessment monitor is proposed. The device is passive and obtains gait data from miniature, shoe-worn, wireless devices, precluding the need to put on sensors, watches etc, walk on special surfaces, or be observed by cameras. This study's principal aim is to validate the device's performance through a comparison with accepted gait assessment techniques at the Motion Analysis & Motor Performance Laboratory at the University of Virginia Health System as well as a comparison study with accepted gait assessment tests at a local retirement community.